La fuerza joven
by Ambar Neko-sempai
Summary: Metal Lee es un niño curioso y fuerte. Conoce sus habilidades y sabe usarlas. Y, al igual que su padre, la voluntad del fuego arde en su interior. ¿La única diferencia? Que la llama de la juventud no arde en Metal Lee. Metal Lee cree en otro tipo de llama. [Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación " del foro Legado Ninja]


**Advertencia:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación " del foro Legado Ninja.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí plasmados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

 _ **La fuerza joven.**_

Metal Lee era un niño fuerte. Desde pequeño había entrenado con su padre sin descanso.

Metal Lee podía dar 100 vueltas a la aldea con las manos. Podía saltar 300 veces sin caerse ni cansarse. Podía golpear a 400 enemigos sin cansarse, aunque solo golpeaba a 200.

Metal Lee sabía que aún estaba muy lejos de la fuerza de su padre cuando este tenía su edad. Pero no se rendía.

Al igual que su padre, rendirse no formaba parte de él.

Cuando Metal Lee iba a entrenar, su padre le ponía una norma. La norma de ese día fue fácil.

Metal Lee no podía volver a casa si no conseguía golpear 250 árboles sin dejar de correr. No podía fallar ni un solo golpe.

Cuando Metal Lee iba a comprar armas con su madre, sabía que debía coger armas pequeñas, afiladas y fáciles de manejar. Para su corta edad, un kunai y un par de shurikens eran suficientes.

Metal Lee sabía manejarse con las armas. Cuando no entrenaba con su padre, ayudaba a su madre en la tienda. Cuando tenía dudas sobre armas, su madre era la persona indicada.

Un día, le pidió a su madre que le enseñara a usar armas. Su madre, dudosa al principio, le enseñó a manejar kunais, shurikens e incluso una katana.

Metal Lee era muy decidido. Sabía lo que quería hacer en la vida, sabía lo que quería y sabía cómo conseguirlo.

Metal Lee era curioso. El mundo era muy grande, y Metal Lee quería conocerlo. Muchas cosas llamaban su atención, y siempre que tenía la oportunidad intentaba saciar sus dudas.

Metal Lee era amigo de Bolt, de Sarada y de Mitsuki. Les conocía desde pequeño, y los apreciaba mucho.

Metal Lee sabía cómo calmar a Bolt cuando se enfadaba, y sabía animarle cuando se deprimía.

Metal Lee sabía escuchar a Sarada hablar de su familia, y sabía recordarle que su padre la quería aunque no se vieran.

Mitsuki era otra historia.

Metal Lee lo apreciaba, pero le daba cierta curiosidad escuchar las historias de Mitsuki. Parecía que cada día contaba una historia distinta para no contarle quiénes eran sus padres.

Metal Lee tenía curiosidad, pero respetaba el silencio del peliazul. Y Mitsuki agradecía eso.

Su padre le hablaba siempre de "la llama de la juventud". Su padre se emocionaba mucho cuando hablaba de "eso" con su hijo. Pero, para desgracia de Rock Lee, a Metal Lee no le interesaba "la llama de la juventud".

Metal Lee no tenía la llama de la juventud. Rock Lee lo sabía, TenTen lo sabía, ¡incluso el Hokage lo sabía!

El pequeño, fuerte y decidido Metal Lee sabía que "la llama de la juventud" era algo de su padre. Y él, como buen amigo de Bolt Uzumaki, conocía las hazañas de la generación anterior.

Metal Lee tenía un sueño. Una meta ha cumplir. Metal Lee quería superar a su padre. Quería demostrarle al mundo que él, al igual que su padre, era poderoso y fuerte.

Metal Lee se esfuerza mucho para ser fuerte. Entrena todos los días. Y, aún así, es una amigo fiel y agradable.

Metal Lee no tenía "la llama de la juventud". Metal Lee había superado eso.

Metal Lee creía en "la fuerza joven". Ese día, Naruto Uzumaki le había preguntado que era "la fuerza joven".

Y Metal Lee había respondido. Obviamente, era un niño; y como todo niño, su conocimiento del mundo era limitado.

Pero Metal Lee sabía lo que era "la fuerza joven"...

—La fuerza joven es...

Metal Lee era fuerte, y como toda persona fuerte, confiaba en si mismo y en sus habilidades.

Metal Lee confiaba en las habilidades de sus amigos, y por eso mismo, "la fuerza joven" estaba en todos ellos.

Por que eso era Metal Lee...

—¡La fuerza de los jovénes!

Un niño.

 _ **The End...**_

* * *

Creo que escribí poco u.u Pero bueh[?], espero que les haya gustado mi opinión acerca de este personaje tan lindo. :D


End file.
